The Power of the Orbs
by Aethea
Summary: Everyone thought it was over. That is until the Black Crystal King returns to take over the universe and he captures Fine, Rein, and their friends! So, who's left to defeat him? The parents, of course. Disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH or any characters that I don't own-they belong to their respective owners. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks exploded in the sky in an array of vibrant, vivid colors, ranging from rosy red to a shining gold. People in the Sunny Kingdom cheered and celebrated at the party being held. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to the two stars of the party.

"Thank you, Fine, Rein!"

Fine and Rein waved towards everyone with a bright smile. They were still in their Grand Universal Princesses' dresses after saving the Royal Wonder Academy from the Black Crystal King. Since the original party hall was too small for everyone, the people of the Royal Wonder Academy planet went to Fushigi-Boshi to continue the celebrations.

"Your welcome everyone!"

"We just wanted to see everyone smile!"

"So we can make a million friends!"

Fine and Rein struck their "a million friends" pose. Everyone laughed at Fine and Rein's actions- despite how much they have grown, they were still unprincess-like.

"To Fine and Rein!"

Someone raised their glass for a second toast and everyone joined them once again. Fine and Rein smiled again before going towards their friends and chatting with them. It seemed as though the threat was over. No more Black Crystal King to defeat or worry over. Or...so everyone thought.

Elsewhere, a shadow knight moved slowly with something tucked under its arm. It reached a pedestal with a shining, purple orb on top.

" _The Orb of Power… This alone will get me the power I need to defeat those blasted girls and their friends. Quick, bring me to it…"_

The shadow knight did as it was told and it placed the object on the pedestal by the orb. In an instant, the orb disappeared and the object seemed to grow until it was the size of a grown person. Two glowing red eyes appeared and a laugh echoed all around.

" _Finally… Those girls won't know what hit them… And when I get the other Orbs, the whole universe will be mine!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"But we don't want to go to bed!"

"Can't we stay up a little longer?"

"We even stopped the Black Crystal King and saved everyone!"

"That doesn't mean you two can skip out on bedtime."

"You two may have saved everyone, but we are still your parents and we know what's best for you. And that's a good night sleep."

Fine and Rein pouted towards Elsa and Truth, who still refused to let Fine and Rein stay up any longer. Finally, Fine and Rein gave up and they threw themselves on to the bed.

"You never let us have _any_ fun!"

"Yes, you're right. We're just horrible monsters who suck the fun out of everything, not concerned parents who want their children to be healthy, safe, and well-rested. Just destroy us now with your Grand Universal Princess powers."

"We _might!_ "

Fine and Rein turned away from their parents on the bed. Elsa and Truth sighed before tucking Fine and Rein in and turning off the lights.

"Can you both at least go to sleep now? We promise that tomorrow, we'll put aside our work and spend the day with you two."

"...Promise?"

"We promise."

"Okay...we'll go to sleep."

Fine and Rein took the good night kisses from Elsa and Truth and they curled up under their blankets to sleep. Elsa and Truth quietly left the room with a smile.

"I'm glad they're finally going to bed. I bet it's been very hard on them to have everyone depending on their success. None of us could ever imagine how that feels…"

"Exactly. And I believe when we first became parents, we were told that _we_ would be protecting _them_ , not the other way around."

"Yeah. What changed that? I mean suddenly all of our kids are being the protectors for us."

"I don't know. Maybe this is a sign that our kids are all maturing. They are really becoming adults and I trust that when the time comes to pass on the kingdoms to them, that they'll be ready. I mean, I trust that they'll make all the right decisions and not do anything wrong."

"You're right. We should get to bed now if we're spending time with Fine and Rein tomorrow."

The two of them turned a corner and headed back to their bedroom. Meanwhile, back in Fine and Rein's room, when their parents had officially left, Fine and Rein got out of bed.

"Are they gone?"

"I think so. Now let's hurry! We were supposed to meet them a while ago!"

Fine and Rein jumped out of bed and they hurried in putting on new outfits for going out. Fine wore a pale pink shirt with a dark red jacket, lighter red shorts, and sneakers. She wore her signature hat except in red not pink. Rein wore a baby blue dress, a dark blue sweater, flats, and her hat in baby blue.

"Are you sure we should do this, Rein? What if we get caught?"

"Fine, it's going to be okay! Mother and Father won't punish us. I mean, what would people think if they punished the saviors of the planet? Besides, we aren't going to be out for too long and all our friends are going to be there, including the boys, so we'll be safe!"

"I guess you're right! Now let's go! I heard there's going to be sweets and I want to get there before Milky eats it all!"

Fine and Rein quickly left their room and they hurried to get to the meeting place with their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Fine and Rein carefully tiptoed through the palace and they finally reached the garden where they were going to have a gathering with their friends. A lot of their friends' families stayed in the Sunny Kingdom for the night since many were too tired to travel. But, all of their parents had instructed them to go to bed early. And, since none of them were tired, they decided to sneak out and have their own party-secretly.

"It's about time you guys got here!"

"Don't you know how long we were waiting?"

"We're sorry guys. Our Mother and Father wanted to put us to bed. But we're here now!"

"Now, where are those sweets?!"

While Fine and Milky began to gulp down all the sweets, everyone else began to dance to some music that was put on. It wasn't so loud or obnoxious that it would wake up their parents, however, it was loud enough to attract a certain someone.

A figure had been moving through the garden slowly, trying to figure out how to get into palace unseen when it heard the music from the small party. It headed over to see what was happening and, when It saw all the royal children there, including Fine and Rein, It grinned widely.

" _Well, well, well, I seem to have my work cut out for me."_

The figure stepped out from Its hiding place and in an instant, It caught the attention of the children. Everyone gasped at the sight of the figure that they all recognized.

"I-It can't be!"

"But, didn't we defeat him?!"

"He even blew up and made the Happy Planet and the Happy Flowers!"

" _Well, you were all wrong to think any of you could defeat me! With my power, I am unstoppable!"_

"No you're not! We defeated you once and we can do it again! You won't make everyone lose their smile, Black Crystal King!"

"PyuPyu, KyuKyu, come on!"

" _Your worthless powers won't work this time! I have the Orb of Power in my possession! I am practically_ _ **Invincible**_ _!"_

The Black Crystal King suddenly grew in size and vines of darkness appeared. He grabbed each child and he put them in a purple orb. The kids would have fought had they not felt their energy being sucked out of them.

" _The poor_ _ **Saviors**_ _of the planet! Captured without anyone knowing!"_

"That's what you think!"

Suddenly, many guards and parents came running towards the Black Crystal King, with their weapons out, ready to fight.

"You are not taking any of our children!"

The Black Crystal King laughed, " _Do you think any of you can defeat me?! I mean none of you were strong enough to defeat me before! Your_ _ **children**_ _had to do it for you! And now they're captured, and I have the Orb of Power so there is nothing_ _ **any**_ _of you can do! Now, all I have to do is get the other orbs and I will be_ _ **Unstoppable!**_ _So, I must go now!"_

Before anything else could be said or done, the Black Crystal King disappeared with the children, leaving the parents stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting room was in full chaos after the events that occurred earlier. Parents screamed and shouted as they tried to understand what had happened while simultaneously finding a solution.

"Where could he have taken our children?!"

"What will he do to them?!"

"What if he manages to succeed and take over the universe?!"

"What did he mean by Orbs?!"

That's the question that puzzled everyone. What were these _orbs?_ How did he get them? Were they powerful? Would he take over the world with them? These questions remained unanswered until suddenly, Omendo came running into the room with a large book in his arms.

"Your Highnesses! If these are the Orbs the Black Crystal King spoke about, then we are all in grave danger!"

Omendo slammed the book on to the table and he opened it up to a specific page.

"The Orbs of the Universe... the most powerful objects to have ever existed. If someone were to be in possession of them _all_ then they could control the universe! However, no one has ever collected all of them so it is unknown how many there actually is. You can only collect them in a specific order. If you collect one, the next one will show itself and so on. And based on this special map that just so happened to have been in this book, the Black Crystal King has collected the Orb of Power which increases his strength and power!"

"Wait, what if we start collecting orbs?"

"If we can at least get _one,_ he can't _fully_ have control over the universe! But the orbs are very difficult to find, nevermind retrieve... no guard or soldier would be powerful enough to get it alone."

"But...what about us?"

"Could _we_ retrieve the orbs?"

"Possibly. But no one has ever retrieved all the orbs before…"

"Then we'll do it. We have to if we want to save our kids!"

"Are you sure, Your Highnesses? I mean, if all of you leave on an adventure…"

"Not all of us will leave. Only a small group-perhaps 5 people only and the rest will stay behind."

"That sounds like a great plan. But, who will go?"

The kings and queens looked at each other to see who would volunteer first.

"There's no doubt that I'm going. Fine and Rein have been in danger so long and I feel like it's my job as their father to save them." Truth said with determination in his eyes.

"I'll also join the group." Aaron said and he nodded towards Truth in understanding.

Suddenly, all the kings wanted a part of the group so they argued over who should join. But, if they expected the women to stay quiet, then they had another thing coming to them.

"Why is it only men joining the group?! We women care for our children as well!"

"Exactly!"

"We're not sure that's such a good idea…"

"Think about it though. If all the men were to go out on this adventure, then who would be left to protect the Kingdoms?"

"That's a good point…"

"So, who is going in terms of the Queens?"

"I'm not leaving Fine and Rein there and I'm certainly not letting Truth go without me. I don't care if you all think I'm weak, I'm going too."

"Shade and Milky are all I have left in my family and I would rather die trying to save them instead of staying on the sidelines."

"So, that's 4 people…"

" _5_ actually. Don't act like you're the only one who cares about Bright and Altezza, Aaron. I'm their mother and if you think that I'm going to stay here while they're stuck out there, then you are _beyond_ wrong."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, adventures can get messy and dirty…"

"I don't care if I'm covered in filth the entire time! _I am going!_ "

The meeting room became silent as everyone turned to each other in understanding, "So we now have the group of 5 who is going. Be careful on your adventure and pack as many provisions that are necessary and are easy to carry."

"Don't worry everyone. We _**will**_ get our kids back _and_ we _**will**_ stop the Black Crystal King. No matter the cost."


End file.
